Investigation will continue on carbohydrate metabolism in sympathetic ganglia excised from chicken embryos of various ages. Measurements will be made of the output of 14CO2, incorporation of 14C into tissue constituents, and output of labelled materials into the bathing medium in the presence of specifically labelled glucose or lactate. Preparations will include intact sympathetic ganglia as well as cultures, enriched in either (a) neurons or (b) other cell types, prepared from these ganglia according to the methods of Partlow and his associates.